Sharp Blade of Steel Hiei's Salvation
by sum-1-u-no
Summary: What if you fell deep into depression? To the point of self-mutilation? Would someone try to save you? Would you accept it? This is Hiei's story and life. Dark


disclaimer-Yoshiiro Togashi (don't diss my spelling; it's not nice.)owns Yu Yu Hakusho. Did you know he's married to Naoko Takeuchi! :) My 2 favorite manga artists married!? Fate, I tell you!  
  
Some Japaneese words I might use:  
  
ningen:human  
  
youkai:demon  
  
koorime:ice maiden(I believe)  
  
baka:fool/idiot(the closest thing you can get to a Japaneese swear word... well maybe kozo is worse...)  
  
kitsune:fox  
  
yoko:fox  
  
( I don't take Japaneese so don't flame me for having wrong definitions, 'kay?)  
  
a/n I wrote this because I have major writer's block and have no idea what to write for the third chapter of the Dyind Dove. I will try to work on it but I was not able to concentrate on it. I spent the entire week pretty much depressed about the 60% I got on my Algebra test. ( And here I thought I did well! Math suckeths...That's the 12th commandement. The 11th is Honer thy children...)  
  
Well that was random. Sorry to offend you if the 11th and 12th commandments bothered you; I was only joking. Review if you wish. I got this idea from 'I am the Cheese...sorta... If I get depressed enough you'll find out what I mean later on.  
  
Ch 1) My Red Elixer  
  
~begin ch1~  
  
I can't do this anymore.  
  
A childlike face stared back at the cloaked figure. Beautiful, yet sad, crimson eyes contrasted with his black hair and raven colored clothing. His garments were not ordinary ningen clothing. Why would they be? This young man was not an ordinary ningen. Demonic blood ran through his veins.   
  
No, not just demonic...  
  
This young youkai was also a koorime, an ice maiden, the 'Forbidden Child'. He had been thrown off his island as an infant; forced to mature too early. The koorime blinked. A black pearl fell into the ocean beneath him. Ripples distorted the image of the youkai. The midnight water rippled slightly as each dark gem fell almost soundlessly.   
  
These tears...  
  
"Hiei-san?" The demon slowly turned his head at the calm and collected voice.   
  
Kurama leaned on the railing of the bridge dressed in his usual attire. His warm green eyes stood out in the dusk light. Kurama, Yoko in the past, stared at the fire demon worriedly. The afore mentioned fire demon lifted an eyebrow and muttered his normal responce: "Hn." The yoko ran a hand through his beautiful red hair. "What is wrong, Hiei-san?" Hiei mentally cringed at the sound of his friend's voice.   
  
Pity. I hate pity...  
  
The gothic youkai glared daggers at Yoko's human form, unconsciously grabbing his wrist. "Baka Kitsune, go interrogate someone who needs 'help'. The ningen girl would do, would she not?" By ningen girl, Hiei meant Keiko. Keiko was the only one who could scare Yusuke. "Get!" The youkai bared his teeth as he smiled evilly. The demon looked like a cat, strange as it might sound, he truely represented a predatory neko with his bared fang like teeth and the low hiss that escaped through his lips. This stance did not amuse the yoko demon. "Hiei-san, it is not wise to lock away your emotions, not wise at all." Kurama did not even blink when he heard Hiei's retort of "Hn," he merely turned away from the seething fire youkai with a smirk, "Goodnight, Hiei-san."  
  
Hiei stopped cursing as the yoko walked away. Finally, he was alone again. Assured of his solitude, the fire demon rolled his sleeve back. Thin scars ran up his arm. The baka excuse of a hanyou and that moronic ningen, Kuwabara, didn't grasp the reason he wore bandages on his arms. He wasn't sure about the kitsune, actually he was positive that Yoko knew about his addiction. Fortunatly, Yoko's human counterpart, Shuichi Minamino was far to dense to understand how he felt when he cut.   
  
The pain... the blood...  
  
Hiei sighed and stood up. Things just weren't going his way lately. This feeling started developing after the end of the Dark Tournament, when the Reikai missions slowed. No longer did he have fighting to clear his mind and mask the feelings he felt in his soul.   
  
I feel so alone... so empty...  
  
The problem wasn't that anyone was hurting him. At times Hiei felt unnecissary. The only thing he could do was fight. And now, thanks to the Reikai Tentai, the larger treats had been discarded; they had been destroyed. The fire demon smirked through his sadness.Toguro had been put to rest; sentenced to ten-thousand years in limbo. Another sigh escaped the demon's lips. No matter how hard he tried his depression always came back to him.   
  
I am depressed...aren't I?  
  
Hiei quickly looked around. Again he was asured of his seclusion. After all, it was midnight. Not many ningens were up at this hour. Their weak bodies required rest. A smirk lay on the fre yukai's face as he unsheathed his katana. The blade was, of course, razor sharp. Just a bit of pressure and even his demonic skin would sever. The katana glided smoothly over his wrist. The demon's eye's widened in excitment. Beautiful crimson liquid gathered in a thin line on his wrist. The darkened water became uneasy as more tear gems fell.   
  
Blood...my... Serenity.  
  
The lonliness that left him feeling so empty seemed to fill as his life's elixer poured from the wound. He felt so alive in those pain filled moments. One last teargem fell from the half-koorime's eye and the pain dulled.   
  
I want... No... I need more.  
  
Hiei tightened his grip on the sword. He wanted to keep cutting but the rational side of his mind was telling him he would get caught. No! He couldn't get caught. His allies would send him to one of those ningen places. The place where they lock you up. The psycho jail. For the third time, Hiei sighed. He couldn't take much more of this isolation. He might just do something crazy, like a suicide bombing or jumping off a building or something...  
  
I don't want help...  
  
~End ch1~  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ja matta, sum_1_u_no! 


End file.
